1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loader of a tire vulcanizer for conveying and inserting green tires, and more particularly to an improvement in a loader of the vertical type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a loader of a tire vulcanizer for conveying and inserting green ties especially a loader of the vertical type, a chuck assembly is of a centrally hanging configuration. For the further reasons that a bladder ascends within green tires prior to shaping of the green tires and a center post is usually longer (in a vertical direction) than the bladder, it is required that the conventional paddles be relatively longer (higher) within a range of 300-500 mm and the whole of the chuck assembly be relatively higher. The above loader is thus improper in the case where there is a limited space between upper and lower molds.
In recent years, the manufacture of tires has demanded excellence in uniformity and other properties of tires as well as high operating performances of tire vulcanizers. Furthermore, for a loader there are pressing requirements for increased positioning accuracy with respect to the center of the molds, manufacture of chuck paddles of added rigidity, increased roundness and so forth.